


It's cold.

by 50Lizardsinatrenchcoat



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Self-Hatred, Starvation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat
Summary: Xisuma starves to death. Slowly.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	It's cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Vent fic.  
> If Reading this fic will trigger you, please do not do so! Your mental health is more important than a story.  
> Tw for starving to death, in-depth descriptions of someone who's malnourished, self-hatred.

Xisuma's limbs weren't listening to him.

Stand. Off the floor. Get up.

Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up.  _ Why couldn't he get up? _

Even shifting slightly was a Herculean effort.

He was slumped on the roof of one of his towers. Sunlight beat overhead. He couldn't feel it. The concrete right in front of him blurred. The air cried with static ringing. 

It's cold.

The bite of ice in his limbs crept into everything, filling the cracks with dulled aches.

Everything was cold.

Spiteful pain, sharp and hollow, jolted through his midsection. Everything was going wrong. He was supposed to have it under control.

His communicator was just a block from his face. With a gasp from the effort, he tried to push himself up enough to grab it. His arms shook. If only he could reach it.

His elbow slipped and he crumpled back to the floor like tissue paper. His breath came out in weak, jerky gasps. It did nothing to aid his palpitating heart.

Xisuma never wanted to get this weak.

He never wanted to be this helpless.

He didn't want this.

But it's exactly what he asked for.

Now with translucent skin stretched taut over hollow bones, all covered by armor to hide his body from judging glares, Xisuma hated himself for letting it get this far.

His stomach filled with nothing but air, his lungs filled with nothing but dust. A struggling heart to match a struggling mind. Caged by ribs that jut out like mountains and valleys.

How could he fail like this?

It was never enough. Nor would it ever be. He kept moving the goalposts, right up until he couldn't.  _ Just one more pound, and then he'd be done. _ How many times did he tell himself that lie?

For just a moment, Xisuma saw clearly through eyes blurred by tears. He never should have asked for this.

It's cold. The ice stalked closer.

Xisuma's eyes fluttered shut.

…

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the episode and immediately had to through my feelings at it. Some hurt/comfort eventually??? Maybe as another chapter, maybe as a new fic, we'll see


End file.
